All Dogs Go To Heaven 3 Baby Are You Down?
by Believersneverdiexoxo
Summary: Sheba is a a 2 year old german Shepherd mix, living a life of luxioury, but what happens when she gets in trouble one day and runs away? Find out in this ADGTH story.


**Ohkay, so this is like, my first story, and I wanted to make an All Dogs Go To Heaven story. Yahh, so teqnically, its about Charlie and Sasha's daughter Sheba, who lives in a carefree world when its turned upside down. I'll try my best to get Chapter two up soon. Reviews would be nice. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**All Dogs Go to Heaven 3:**

**Baby Are You Down?**

Chapter 1:

_This Ain't A Scene_

It was the Summer of 1998. Sheba lived in San Francisco for about 2 years with her family and her parents Sasha and Charlie and his best friend Itchy. Sheba had her mom's figure. The slender body like a greyhound sorta and the long hair. And she had the appearence of her dad. The German shepherd look. She was the picture perfect dog of the neighborhood. The dog every boy wanted. But she ignored everyone of them. She wasn't ready for love. Nor was she ready for the adventure of her life.

She wakes up to the sound of a trolley bell in the early morning. She looks up at the clock to find its only 8:25 AM. She sits up in her bed and looks up at David, who is a bit older and still sleeping, like he never heard anything. She then looks over at the other side of the room to see her parents sleeping next to each otehr happily. She looks around the room. The rays of the sun were cut up into different bars on the wooden floor from the blinds. Sheba gets up and walks to the window to look outside at the Golden Gate Bridge, which glittered in the sunlight. She looked at the water, which also glittered like stars at night. She looked at the cars on the bridge and roads that were in a hurry to get to work. Sheba walks over to Charlie and Sasha.

"Mom. Dad. Time to get up. Time for our early morning walk." She says softly.

Charlie moans in a tired voice and then yawns.

"Good Morning Sheba. You know, we go on a walk at 10. Why did you get up 2 hours early?"

"Well, I was woken up by a trolley bell." She says.

"Well, you just go back to sleep and don't worry about the bell." Charlie tells her. He then lays his head down on his paws to go back to sleep.

Sheba walks back to her bed. She lays down, trying to go back to sleep. But its useless. She gets up and walks down stares to the living room and lays down by a huge painted-glass window. Whenever the sun rays hit the window, the room would light up with red, blue, green and yellow rays that lightened up the room. Everyone thought the house was amazing. But the secret was cause of its painted-glass window. It was Sheba's favorite spot in the house to relax on warm and sunny days.

Sheba looks around the quiet living room. She hears the ticking of the giant clock in the corner of the room. She then hears a yawn coming from someone. She then hears foot steps walking to the stairs. She points her ears to see David's dad awake like he always is at this time. She gets up and walks in the kitchen with him. She sees him making coffee. He then sees the dog.

"Hey Sheba. You hungry? You want food?" He askes her in a tired and excited kind of way.

Sheba barks with excitement. He goes over to the dog food grabs a cup full of dog food and pours it in her bowl. She then walks over to the bowl and starts to eat. The Dad then pets her and says,

"Your a good dog. This family wouldn't ever be the same without you." He then gets his cup of coffee and walks into the TV room up stairs.

Sheba is finally done with her food and walks over to the spot where she laid before she went to the kitchen and falls back into sleep again.

2 hours later, after David's dad left for work, Sheba is greeted by Sasha.

"Honey, its time to get ready for our walk." She says in a gentle voice.

"WALK!" Sheba darts up and runs to the door and grabs her leash. She then sees David. she wags her tail super fast she knocks over a little table by the door with a vase on it. It falls, then David jumps to catch it. It almost hits the ground when he catches it. He puts it safetly back on the tabe where it was.

"You gotta be careful Sheba." He says as he bends down to pet her. Sheba licks him. David laughs and puts her leash on her. He then puts Charlie and Sasha's leash on them too. They then walk out the door. Sheba is relieved to be outside. The ocean breeze felt good. It was cold with a bit warm, the smell of the ocean was fresh and the weather was perfect for the morning. Not too cold, not too hot. Sheba knew it was gonna be a perfect day.

An hour after the walk, Sheba, Sasha and Charlie are back home. Sheba is tired out. She still thought the day would be perfect. But it all goes down hill from this point.

David's mom then tells him to give the dogs a bath. Charlie and Sasha were good with baths, no squimming around or tryin to jump out. But Sheba was another story.

It was Sheba's turn for a bath. But she wasn't going without an arguement. Charlie walks up to her, still wet from his bath.

"Ohkay Sheba. Now its your turn." He says.

"I think I'll pass." She says.

"I think you won't." Charlie tells her.

"But I hate baths and whats the point? We're just gonna end up smelly and dirty anyways." She rants to her Dad. But he doesn't take that.

"Well, your going anyways." he then grabs her by the collar and pulls her to the bathroom. Her paws were soar from when she was trying to claw her way outta the situation. But it was no use. She's no cat. She was then in the tub. David had a hard time trying to clean her. She then looks over at the window in the kitchen. She sees a cat. And everytime she sees a cat, she must go chase it. She then jumps out of the tub and runs out the door to chase the cat outside. David's Mom sees the soapy dog and had no choice but to try to catch her. David dashes out the door to try to catch her. Sasha and Charlie run to the porch to find their daughter chasing after the feline.

"Oh Sheba. I'll be right back Sasha." Charlie bolts off to catch his daughter. he catches up to her and tackles her. She falls to the ground with a hard thud. She opens her eyes and looks at the cat thats running away down the sidewalk. She then hears her father's voice.

"Your in a whole lot of trouble missy." Is all she can hear from her father.

They all walk home. Sheba is half wet and all wore out. But she's not worried by that. As soon as they walk in the door, David's mom grips Sheba's diamond studded collar and walks her to the backyard where she ties her up to her doghouse.

"This is where you will be for tonight." David's mom walks inside. Sasha looks out to see her daughter from the second story of the house. She sighs. Charlie comes up to her and sits next to her.

"Sasha, you know she needs this. If she continues this and she's not disiplined, then she'll continue this and she'll end up in the pound." He tells her.

"Yea, I know, but, I want you to go talk to her. Please?" She askes him.

"Ohkay, i'll go talk to her." He walks down stairs to go talk to his daughter. He walks out of the doggy door to see Sheba. Laying on her doghouse, her back hunched, her ears back and she had a pouty face. She knows her Dad is bahind her, she then tells him,

"This ain't a scene, its an goddamned arms race.."

* * *

I know the ending was all that good, but its the best I could come up with.

What will happen next? You'll find out on Chapter 2!![:

_*This Ain't A Scene, Its an Arms Race by Fall Out Boy is where the title came from._

_*The main title is from the song Down By Jay Sean.[:_


End file.
